Bouquet of Roses
by GeorgiaRose97
Summary: Jack is in love with his best friend Kim, but he's not sure if she feels the same way. After surgery, Jack spends tons of time with her, catching up on his homework. Love might just bloom between them, and maybe he can help Kim not get expelled from school.
1. Embarrassing Situation

**Hi, y'all, I'm Brianna and this is my first fanfic! I'm really excited to write this and I hope y'all enjoy it!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**"Embarrassing Situation"**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Ugh, I hate homework, especially since I missed an entire month of school. I had a painful kidney stone and had to get surgery. Now that I'm healed and feeling much better, I have mountain loads of homework in each class. And let me tell you, a teenage boy doesn't like coming home from the hospital, carrying six mountains of papers! At least my best friend Kim is here to help me.

That reminds me. Kim is downstairs in my room. I need to hurry and get back to her. For some reason, I love being in the same room as Kim. She is like a bright sunshine, given to me to shine light on me. If I didn't have Kim in my life, I would be a wreck! The girl is always there for me and not to mention, she is just so darn beautiful. I cannot wait until I reach my bedroom! I'm going to give her a hug. She deserves it after all the nice things she has done for me.

I wash my hands in the bathroom sink after doing my toilet business and rush downstairs. Kim is sitting on my bed cross-legged, looking through my school books. There are tons of paper stacks all around her.

"Interesting choice." I smirk at her because, she's looking my health text book. Kim's perfect angel face turns red and she quickly closes the book, but I slam my hand in-between the two pages she had been looking at, preventing her from destroying the evidence of what she was reading.

"Jack, we have work to do." Kim said, sternly, "Let's first take a look at your worst subject: math."

She tries to pull the health text book out of my reach, but, naturally, I am too strong for her and I snatch it out of her slender hands.

"What are you doing?!" Kim blushes.

"You were looking at the male reproductive system." I laugh, "We haven't even learned that chapter yet."

"Yes, we did! It was when you were in the hospital." Kim exclaims.

"Why were you looking at it?" I chuckle, "You were concentrating on the diagram image. I saw you, Kimmy."

"I was curious!" Kim whisper-yells at me very fast, "Now can you please shut up?!"

"Somebody is embarrassed." I tease her, poking her ribs.

"Stop it!" Kim giggles, "You know I'm super sensitive there."

Ha-ha, I refuse to stop tickling her. She looks so cute when she's laughing. I tickle her so hard that she falls on her back. Her blonde head is on my pillow and she's rolling around my mattress, holding to my arms in an unsuccessful attempt to stop me.

"I know." I smirk.

"You seriously need to stop before I lose my bladder all over your bed!" Kim laughs uncontrollably.

I should've stopped sooner, but she is so adorable. Kim accidentally pees all over my bed. That's when I officially stop tickling her. Uh-oh. Now I can tell that she is really embarrassed. Her face looks like she's in complete and utter shock. Her brown eyes are wide open and so is her mouth. She doesn't move for a few seconds and she certainly doesn't give me any form of eye contact, so I break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Kim." I apologize, "This was my fault." By now, I'm standing at the foot of my bed, scratching the back of my head.

Kim's eyes water up and streams of tears silently trail down from her flushed cheeks. And then she quickly covers her eyes with her hands and cries softly. Apparently, she doesn't know what to do next. To be truthful, I don't care that she urinated on my bed. I can clean it up. No problem. But this must be hard on her. She probably has never done anything like this before.


	2. Super Sweet Situation

**Hi, y'all, thank you for the 6 reviews! You guys are so awesome that I got inspired to write chapter two today!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Shout outs for J and K Forever, JenniferLucille, KarateGirl77, Kickfeaver, LoveShipper, and Brooke :)**

* * *

**"Embarrassing Situation, Part II"**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

This cannot be happening right now. I have to be dreaming! My clothes are wet and the bed is drenched all around me. This is no dream. Ugh, this is so embarrassing! And having my crush standing at the foot of the bed, looking at me is making things ten times worse...

"You should call your dad. He can bring you some extra clothes." Jack suggests.

"There's no way I'm calling him! That'd be humiliating!" I didn't mean to snap at him, but this is his fault for tickling me too much. You're probably wondering why Jack wouldn't suggest me calling my mom instead of my dad. Well, my mom divorced my dad a few years ago and I live alone with him. Thanks mom for abandoning your only daughter! I'm being sarcastic. I strongly dislike my mom for what she did. I was thirteen when she left. My dad had to teach me about periods!

"You have no other option, Kim." Jack replies, taking a seat at his computer desk across from me, "I have no sisters that could let you borrow clothes and it's freezing outside, so you can't walk home."

"You should've kept your hands to yourself, Jack, and this wouldn't have happened!" I snap some more.

"Talking about the past isn't going to fix the future. We need to figure out what you're going to do." Jack answers.

"I'm going home." I simply state, calmly.

"You're not walking in the freezing, dark, alone and wet." Jack responds, "I'm calling your dad."

"NO!" I whine miserably. I scoot off the bed and grab his arm because, my phone is laying on the computer desk! He easily grabbed it.

Gross! I feel so icky. My sweatpants are sticking to my legs and they're cold.

"Kim, you need to take a shower." Jack crinkles his nose in displeasure because, obviously, I stink like a skunk.

Ugh! He won't let go of my phone.

"Shut up." I growl. My face is turning a deep shade of red. I can feel it. I'm burning with embarrassment as I wrestle him for the phone! Great. Jack is standing up now. He's taller than me, so it's totally not fair that he can wave my phone over my head. I can't reach it!

"Okay, I'm sorry for playing." Jack laughs, "I'm going to call him now." He starts dialing my house number with his thumb while it remains over my head. Big mistake buddy. I instantly tickle his ribs and he falls to the floor laughing really hard. Maybe I can embarrass him? I'll tickle him so much that he loses his bladder!

Yes! I have my phone now. I quickly turn it off with my left hand and drop it down my shirt. Now he won't reach for it there.

I'm getting tired of tickling Jack. I mean, I could tickle him forever, but I'm beginning to feel really uncomfortable. I get the shivers.

"Mom!" Jack yells. I quickly cover his mouth with my hand.

"What are you doing?!" I demand.

"Someone needs to help you. You're shivering." he replies, seriously.

"It's worse enough that you already know I wet the bed. I don't want anyone else finding out." I say with unwanted tears in my eyes.

"I'll go in another room and you can take off your pants. You can have a pair of mine." Jack answers.

"You'd do that for me?" I ask, feeling incredibly grateful and happy. My crush is willing to let me wear his clothes even though I'm drenched in urine.

"Of course I would. You're one of my closest friends." he smiles, getting up off the floor. Then, he totally shocks me. Instead of leaving the room first, like he said he would, Jack gives me a tight hug. This would've been super awesome for me if I weren't smelly. All I could think about was making him stink, but I still loved the hug.

Jack opens his closet and tosses some of his clothes on the computer chair. "Knock when you're done." he says, leaving the room and shutting the door.

Wow. No one would ever do this for me except for Jack. I think that I'm falling deeply in love with my best friend.


	3. Jack's Great Idea!

**Hi, y'all! Omg, thank you for the 6 reviews! Happy dance time :D**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Shout outs for: J and K Forever, JenniferLucille, KarateGirl77, Kickfeaver, Loveshipper, and Rosie Cheeks!**

* * *

**"Jack Has A Surprise"**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Well, yesterday was interesting. Ha-ha, I didn't get any work done with Kim, but I had to lie to my parents and tell them how much Kim helped me, or they wouldn't allow her to tutor me anymore. I mean, the poor girl peed her pants. We didn't have time for math or English or any other subject for that matter.

Someone is knocking at my door.

"Come in." I smile, opening my bedroom door.

"Hi, Jack." Kim replies, casually cruising inside my room and placing her coat on my computer, desk chair, "I really think we should get started with geometry and then move on to trigonometry. It will fly by fast." She sits down on the corner of my bed with a stack of papers she pulled out of my closet.

"I haven't had breakfast yet." I say. My stomach is growling like a wolf.

"Jack, what have you been doing all morning? It's ten o'clock. I had my breakfast at seven o'clock." Kim demands.

Who gets up on a Sunday at seven in the morning? That girl is a ball of sunshine.

"Stuff." I smirk. Ha-ha, I'm not going to tell her that I slept until nine and spent the rest of the hour grooming myself for her.

"Could you please hurry? Toss a waffle in the toaster and get back here soon. I have a dental appointment at two-thirty today." Kim answered. Wow. The poor thing sounded stressed out. As much as I feel bad for her, I don't like her stress killing my vibe. I'm starting to feel strained too.

"Maybe you could tutor me after your visit?" I ask, leaning in the doorway. I really wanted to cook some pancakes and bacon.

"No can do, Jack. I'm getting a cavity filled and I'll be numb for the rest of the day. We have to get to work as soon as possible. You wasted Saturday already and school starts tomorrow. If the teachers find out I didn't help you get anything done, they'll fire me and get someone new for you." Kim explained.

"Kimmy, you need to relax." I tell her, taking a seat next to her on the bed, "I can do the homework on my own. I'll just stay away from math and focus on world history. You know that world history is my best subject."

"I was hired to help you with math. You doing world history won't help me and if you do math on your own, you won't do well, and the teachers will know that I'm a horrible tutor. They'll fire me and never let me tutor anyone else for the rest of high school. Jack, you know I like tutoring and they pay me too. I'm trying to save up enough money for these really cool shoes. They have air cushions in them." Kim says fast.

"Whoa, slow down, girlfriend." I reply, placing my arms around her tense shoulders.

"What did you call me?" Kim asks.

"It's an expression of speech." I grin.

"Oh." Kim blushes.

"Alright. I can afford to skip breakfast this morning." I reassure her.

"No, you're hungry, Jack. Please go eat." Kim says. Oh man. I can tell she's feeling guilty now.

"Come with me. I'll get you something." I reply.

"You don't have to do that." she blushes harder.

I get up off the bed and head downstairs with Kim following me. We go to the kitchen and she sits at the counter.

"This is really good." I tell her, handing her a bowl of blueberry ice cream. Ha-ha, I love how she blushes. She's so cute.

"Thanks." Kim smiles. So, I take her advice and toss a waffle in the toaster. Then, I place the syrup bottle on the counter. No waffle is complete without sweet syrup. Oh and milk goes great with waffles too.

"How much do these shoes you want cost?" I ask, pouring some milk in a glass also on the counter.

"$400.00 and right now I've saved up $150.25." she responds, "I just need $250.00 more and I can buy them." She looks so happy talking about those shoes she wants. You know what? I'm going to surprise her and buy them for her. I have $500.00 in my savings account.

"That's a hefty price." I say.

"Yeah, but it will be worth it." Kim grins, "I cannot wait until I can put them on."

Awww, she's so cute when she's happy. I'm definitely buying her those shoes while she's at the dentist.


	4. Kim's Negative Reaction

**Hi, y'all! OMG! OMG! OMG! Thanks for the 9 reviews :DD I really appreciate them!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Shout outs: J and K Forever, JanuaryWords, KarateGirl77, Kickfan500, Kickfeaver, LoveShipper, ShawnaCrazyGirl, Summerlove4, and Guest.**

* * *

**"Jack Has A Surprise, Part II"**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Kim's POV:** It's been 24 hours and my jaw still feels numb from the dentist visit I had yesterday. What a wonderful way to start a Monday! Not. Especially not this Monday. Before I went to the dentist Jack and I barely got any of his math homework done and now the teachers are going to question my ability to help get Jack on the right track. We have, like, seriously, one-hundred papers to complete and that's just in mathematics. I had the whole weekend to get a lot done, but we managed to finish one paper. And, technically, it wasn't finished because, we couldn't figure out the last problem. I'm smart, but I'm no genius.

At least the day is almost over. Jack and I are sitting side by side in English class, the last class of the day, yay. All I want to do is sleep, but we have tons of work to do, so sleep is a definite no-no. Maybe after we finish three or four sheets, I can take a snooze? I hope so.

* * *

**Kim's POV:** I'm at Jack's house now. It's three o'clock and my jaw still hurts like a devil. Oh well. I'll just pop another asprin and the pain will fade. I had taken an asprin this morning, but it lost it's strength as the day progressed. Time for another one...Why can't I find my asprin bottle?! I'm looking in my purse, but it's not showing up! I couldn't have left the bottle at home, did I?!

This cannot be good! I don't have time to walk home and get it! I have work to do and I'm barely keeping my eyes open as it is!

"Are you okay in there?" Jack asks through the bathroom door.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I lie right through my teeth, desperately searching through my pockets for some asprin.

"Kim, I can tell you're not fine." Jack adds, "Can I come in?"

After a long pause, I open the door and he comes inside, looking concerned. I explain to him my dilemma, speaking quickly and panicky.

"I have some asprin in my room." he replies, calmly. Ah, his voice makes me feel at ease.

We walk back into his bedroom and he pulls a bottle of it out of his drawers. I gratefully grab this out of his hand and swallow one.

"Let's get to work." I smile at him, taking a seat on his bed.

* * *

**Kim's POV:** Okay, we've got another paper finished. I'm incredibly happy, even though my jaw is aching.

"I have a present or you." Jack grins, reaching under his bed for something. I wonder what he bought me? The only thing that would make me really joyful would be getting this work done. Honestly, we don't have time to have a break. I have to leave in an hour. At this rate, if we don't get distractions, we can finish two more sheets.

"Open it." he smiles, handing me a rather large, gift-wrapped box. It feels like Christmas!

I rip into the box with all power, mostly out of impatience and partly out of excitement. That's when I stopped breathing for a moment.

"You got me Double-O-Cloud Runners?!" I squealed, joyfully, "But why, Jack?"

"You really wanted them and I had the money." he replies. Now I'm feeling guilty. He just spent $400.00 on me.

"I'll pay you back. In a few weeks, I'll have the money." I promise him.

"You will do no such thing. This is a present. I don't expect any money. All I want is to see you happy." Jack smiles.

"But I was going to buy them in a few weeks." I say, slightly harshly.

"Well, now you don't have to."

"Jack, I can't accept these shoes." I hand them back to him.

"What? Did I get the wrong color? I thought you liked blue." Jack asks, scrunching his eye-brows up.

"That's not the problem!" I yell.

"Then, what is the problem?" Jack says, calmly. He's staring me deep into the eyes. And now, I'm regretting losing my temper.

"I-I would feel guilty wearing these because, it's your hard-earned money that bought them." I speak, quietly.

"I don't understand you, Kim." he snaps at me, "I wanted to spend my money on them for you because, you're worth it."

"It doesn't make sense to me!" I snap back.

"Then throw them in the trash. I don't care." Jack snarls, storming out of the room.

"Don't you leave me!" I yell, angrily, "We have work to do!" Great. Now I'm crying. I never cry! But I just offended Jack.

* * *

**Wow! Jack and Kim had a fight. Tune in next time and find out what happens next :)**


	5. Apologies & Rewards

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I had to go outside to keep from smashing my fist through my bedroom door. I had to sit in the tree swing and think. How could Kim be so ungrateful?! I just bought her really expensive shoes. Shoes that she really wanted and now she has them, but she won't accept my generosity. It doesn't make any sense! We've been friends for years. I wanted to give her a present. I yearned for her happiness. When that girl is happy, it gives me the best feeling in the world; especially when I'm the person who brought her that joy.

Oops. I was really harsh with her. She's never seen me like this before. I should apologize. Kim has a tough outer shell, but I think my words sliced right through her. I don't know? Maybe I'm wrong? I didn't exactly look at her reaction before I stormed away. It was for the best. I didn't want her to see me smash my door into pieces. What would she think of me then?

I go back inside and head straight for my room. Kim is on the floor, staring at the pair of shoes in her lap.

"Kim..."

She doesn't respond, nor does she even tilt her head up to look at me.

"Kim, are you okay? I wanted to apologize for, uh, losing my temper. If you don't want the shoes I can return them to the store."

"Fine." she whispers.

"Come on, did I really hurt your feelings that bad? You won't even look at me?" I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

She quickly stands up without saying a word and avoiding eye-contact. She runs across my room, heading for the exit, but I grab her arm and spin.

"Jack!" Kim gasps. I guess I startled her?

I lean closer to her, trying to look at her face. Are those tears? That's why she won't look at me. She doesn't want me to see her cry.

"I'm sorry." I say. Now I feel horrible. I hurt her feelings.

"I told you it's fine." Kim snaps at me, but I can tell she's not fine. I wrap my arms around her and hug her. I expected her to pull away from me, but instead she allowed me to hold her in my arms. She even buried her face into my chest and I felt wet tears soak into my shirt.

"Kimmy, do you want to talk?"

"No... Just please don't let go of me." Kim's voice cracks as she speaks.

"I could hug you forever." I reply, whole-heartedly.

She looks up at me with curious, brown eyes. "Jack...That's not something friends say to each other." Kim blushes.

Oh crap! Now I've made her uncomfortable. I guess she doesn't like me the way I like her. What do I say now? Oh no! An awkward silence.

"Say more stuff like that." Kim adds to her last thought.

Now I'm blushing! What does she mean by that? I don't know what else to say that would be appropriate?

"As long as you are in my arms, I am complete." I answer. Cheesy line. If I could face-palm myself I would. Kim doesn't want to hear stuff like this.

"Do you really mean that?" she smiles.

"Yes... I'm sorry for sounding weird..." I laugh, nervously.

"You sound sweet." she replies, "I was sad, but you made me happy."

"I'm glad." I blush more. My face feels red hot! Should I try to kiss her? Her head is still on my chest. I'll kiss her cheek. I wonder what she'll have to say to that? I hope I don't creep her out.

*smooch*

"Jack." she gazes into my eyes.

"Yes?" I grin.

Kim leans closer to me and kisses me on the lips! She does like me the way I like her!

"Did you buy those shoes for me because you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will keep them. And I'll reward you too." she smirks.

"What kind of reward?" I grin wide.

"Oh you know." Kim replies, sensuously. Her hand travels down my chest and rests above my belt. Then she glances up to my eyes.

"We're never going to get my homework done." I smirk, mischievously.


	6. Thank You, Jack

**A/N: I can't believe how many people like my story! You'll make me feel so happy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

It's official! Jack and I are finally a couple! I never thought this day would ever come. I had no idea he liked me like that. And those shoes he bought me was the most sweetest, thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me! They cost a lot of money and he didn't even think twice about getting them. He got them especially for me.

Ugh! And to think I didn't want them makes me ill. I hurt his feelings when I didn't accept them and I felt like owed him a reward. Hehe, I gave him a great reward. We kissed for a full hour. That's sixty minutes of kissing! It was amazing, too! I felt so wonderful kissing him. This was definitely meant to be.

We were so busy kissing that we didn't get any work done. And I had to go home because, it was getting dark outside. This may sound bad of me, but I didn't really care anymore. I had my boy and my shoes; that's all I needed. Of course I care about Jack's grades. We'll get the schoolwork done eventually.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Miss Crawford, you're not completing your tutoring lessons with Jack. You missed your promise of ten sheets of work done in four days. It's been four days and only one sheet has been turned in. Are you going to get serious or am I going to have to fire you?" asked Mrs. Milligan in a spiteful tone; after school.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try my best to meet my deadlines." I reply.

"Fine, Miss Crawford. This is your second chance. Complete five sheets by tomorrow or it's over. I don't give third chances."

"I understand, Mrs. Milligan."

Now I'm feeling the stress again.

* * *

**Brewer's Residence, 4:00 pm**

I'm walking to Jack's house right now. And I have to hurry before my mom calls me to come home for dinner. I have only one chance to get things back on track. Five sheets. That's not much, is it? Crap! I'm starting to think negative again.

I knock on the door and Jack opens it. "Hi, Kimmy."

"No time to talk!" I shout, taking him by the wrist and running to his bedroom.

"Whoa, slow down. Where's the fire?" Jack smiles.

"The teacher is going to fire me if we don't get five sheets done TODAY." I reply, frantically.

"No problem. We can do it." he says, seriously.

We sit down on his bed and open the books.

* * *

**Brewer's Residence, 5:30 pm**

I was showing Jack how to use angle transformation formulas. Up until now we were doing good, but this trigonometry is really difficult for him. I had a hard time with it, too, when I first learned it. I have faith we'll get it finished. We've already completed three papers and I'm feeling good.

"Yes! Three sheets done and two to go." I smile, triumphantly, "Hurry, Jack! Get another sheet."

"Kimmy, I'm sorry, but you're stressing me out." Jack said, "Could you just relax for a second?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I jump so high that I nearly thump my head on the ceiling fan. Good thing it wasn't on. I guess my nerves are frazzled. Really frazzled.

"There's no time." I declare, "The sun is almost setting." I reach for another sheet across the bed. I feel bad that I'm making him feel uncomfortable, but Mrs. Milligan is making me feel like pulling my hair out. We have to hurry and get done!

"YES! Four sheets done and one to go." I start dancing. NO time for dancing! "Where are you going?!"

"Bathroom." Jack replies, walking out the door.

"There's no time for that! Can't you wait?" I say, dramatically.

"I've been holding for the past hour. My bladder is going to explode if I don't go." he raises his voice. Crap. I'm making Jack angry.

While he goes to the bathroom I wait impatiently outside the door. Then, my phone buzzes. OH. NO. It's my dad! I'm reading his text message. It says, 'I'm almost there. Get your things gathered, honey.' My dad is driving here to get me and I have one sheet of work to complete! Crap. Crap. Crap!

Jack comes out of the bathroom. He takes one look at my red face and immediately gets worried about me.

"This is getting out of control. We're taking break and I'll speak to the teacher about this. Which teacher is it?"

He pulls me by the wrist into the kitchen and sits me at the kitchen table. Then, he gives me a bottle of cold water. My face does feel really hot. I'll just take a tiny break and then what?! My dad is coming to take me home! We only have four sheets done!

"I'm sorry that I'm acting this way. I just don't want to get fired." I speak slowly after taking a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned. This isn't healthy." Jack replies, sitting down next to me, "Everything will be okay."

"How will everything be okay?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"We'll talk to whichever teacher has you so stressed out. I'm sure she'll understand. We did get a lot done today." Jack says, softly. He kisses my cheek.

Mr. Crawford pulls up in the driveway. By then I have my coat on and my backpack in my hand. Jack and I kiss each other before I leave into the night. I'm lucky to have such a great, caring boyfriend. I probably would've had a heart attack if he hadn't helped calm me down.


	7. Unbelievable!

**AN: Hi, ya'll! Thank you all for the support! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

It's afterschool and Kim and I are holding hands in the halls. She's crying and I feel so heartbroken seeing her like this. I wonder what happened?

"Mrs. Milligan fired me!" Kim sobbed.

"She's ridiculous. You worked so hard yesterday and we almost finished all five sheets." I reply. Then, I pull her into a hug and say, "I'm going to fix this."

We walk Mrs. Milligan's room. She's a chubby, middle-aged woman with course, brown hair and electrifying, blue eyes. We see her seated at her desk and chewing on a large, strawberry doughnut. She had her walrus-sized nose pushed into a book. I wonder what she's reading?

"What do you want?" Mrs. Milligan growls at me, slamming her book down on her desk. My eyes catch the title of it: The History of Doughnuts.

"Kim doesn't deserve to be fired. She worked very hard..." I say, but the chubby teacher interrupts me.

"I don't give third chances."

"Well, my girlfriend deserves another cha-" I reply, but she cuts me off again.

"That explains why she couldn't get the work done. You two were too busy sucking face to do anything productive."

Kim stops crying. Suddenly she is shaking with rage.

"We weren't doing that! You have no idea how stressed out I was yesterday! I got four sheets finished and that is better than one or two!" Kim yells.

"Miss Crawford, I set the rules and you didn't complete what I ordered you to complete." Mrs. Milligan snaps, "I'm going to find Jack another tutor."

"You're an a**hole!" Kim shouts.

The teacher's eyes open wide and she removes her reading glasses from her face. Uh oh, I can't believe Kim said that either.

"Ma'am, Kim usually isn't like this. She gets crazy sometimes when she's stressed out." I tell the teacher, politely. Now Kim's eyes are wide with shock. She looks at me with terror etched on her face. I know that she didn't mean to say that.

"I would give you detention, but what you just called me deserves a larger punishment!" the chubby woman screams, picking up her desk-side phone.

"Jack, you know that I didn't mean it." Kim looks at me with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Just apologize to her." I whisper back to her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to start sobbing." Kim whispers to me. Her bottom lip starts trembling. Meanwhile, Mrs. Milligan is talking into the phone, but I don't know what she's saying. I'm too busy paying attention to Kim.

"Stay calm. Okay? Everything will be okay. Just explain your situation to the principal." I tell Kim.

The principal walks inside the room. He's a thin, elderly man with white hair.

"Are you Kimberly Crawford?" the man asks, angrily. He's pointing to Kim.

"Yes, Sir." she replies. I'm still holding her hand.

"Speaking profanity to authority is not tolerated, young missy."

"It was an accident." Kim says, her voice is cracking.

"Sir, she's extremely stressed..." I tell the principal, but he interrupts me. Why does everyone keep interrupting me?!

"You, be quiet now!" he yells, pointing to me. Geez, now I'm starting to feel scared, but I have to stay strong for Kim.

"Edwin, she not only called me a bad name, but she's also been snapping at me." Mrs. Milligan says.

"I wouldn't be snapping at you if you weren't doing the same thing to me!" Kim cries.

"Enough!" the principal shouts, "Kimberly Crawford, you're suspended!"

"Please, don't do this to me." Kim sobs. I place my hand on her back and start rubbing her.

"Fine. You're not suspended." Edwin grins, evilly, "Because now you're expelled."

Kim falls to the floor on her knees and I crouch down beside her, hugging her tight in my arms. I cannot believe this is happening. The principal is being way more ridiculous than the tubby teacher. What's gotten into them?! They know that Kim is a great student. They're treating her like a trouble-maker.

"Get off of school property and don't come back." Edwin growls, "Or I will contact the police."

I help Kim up on her feet and let her lean on me as we leave. I've never seen her so upset before and I've known her for years.

There has to be something that I can do to help her. It's so early in the school year. It's just December! If she isn't allowed back to school, she'll have to repeat freshman year. I have got to do something.


	8. The Best Day Ever

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I was devastated yesterday! Never in my entire life has adults treated me so unfairly. Mrs. Milligan and the principal didn't want to hear one word from me and to think that I'm such a great student! Why wouldn't they listen to my side of the story? Now I'm expelled from school and I will be repeating freshman year.

I'm in my bedroom, sitting on my bed, feeling depressed. I should be at school right now, but no...I'm expelled. And my parents are furious with me. They won't listen to a word I say either. Apparently, cursing is highly looked down upon. I didn't mean to call the teacher an a**hole. I was just so stressed out. And she was kind of acting like one, but I definitely won't tell anyone that, except for my boyfriend. He wouldn't care because he was there when it all happened. Jack surely understands the situation better than anyone else does.

* * *

**The Crawford's Residence, 4:00 pm**

"I talked with the superintendent today."

"You did that for me?" I smile.

"Of course I would and he told me he's going to look into this. He seemed fair, too." Jack replies.

I hug my boyfriend, happily. And then he kisses me and takes me straight to butterfly city, if you know what I mean.

Downstairs we hear someone welcomed inside by my mom.

"Kim, someone important is here to speak with you!" I hear my mom shout from the living room. It has to be the superintendent. Jack and I walk down the stairs and are greeted by Mr. Tanner. He's the boss over the principal.

* * *

**The Crawford's Residence, 5:00 pm**

The superintendent has left and everybody is happy. He agreed with me about Mrs. Milligan and the principal being ridiculous. And my parents aren't angry with me anymore after the discussion with Mr. Tanner. He guaranteed me that he would un-expel me! Now everything is back to normal and I'll be joining my friends next year as a sophomore, the way it should be!

I'm also un-fired. I get to remain as my boyfriend's tutor! And to make things less stressful on me, Mr. Tanner is hiring another tutor to help me. And guess who the other tutor is?! My friend, Milton! I couldn't be any happier than I am now.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"We have done it!" I smile, high-fiving Milton. It took a long time, but we helped Jack complete all his loads of homework!

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you." Jack grins, hugging us both simultaneously.

"We know that." Milton replies, sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jack laughs, playfully slapping the ginger-head's face.

"Oww! That really hurt!" Milton shouted, angrily. He was holding to his face.

"I barely touched you?" Jack says, puzzled.

"I have delicate skin!" Milton exclaims, so I kiss his cheek.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Jack yells at me.

"I'm trying to make him feel better." I say, innocently. And I was being honest.

"It worked." Milton smiles at me like a love-sick puppy.

"Kim. See what you did now?" Jack replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want a kiss too?" I smirk, flirtatiously. I kiss my boyfriend's tense lips.

"I think I need another one." Jack grins.

"Please, get a room." Milton pretends to barf.

We all three laugh and walk to Jerry's house. We're going to play video games all day long.

* * *

**AN: oh wow! I can't believe it's over! I'm finally finished with my first FanFiction! Yayyy! I had tons of fun :)**


End file.
